


Malec, tutoring, and getting drunk...

by MiaVivisol



Series: I don't know how to know [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate universe: Malec, Awkward, Clary being naughty, F/M, First Date, Human AU, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Malec Human AU, University AU, badass Izzy, drunk!Alec, enjoy and leave kudos, first fic, magnus kinda gets dragged into it but he doesn't regret it, theyre all students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/pseuds/MiaVivisol
Summary: Magnus Bane is Alexander Lightwood's tutor. Alec is just one year younger than him and is definitely not crushing on him...





	1. Where is he?

Alec sighed.

He had been waiting for three hours now, and his tutor (whom he totally did _not_ have a crush on) was still not here. Jace, his best friend, so close they might have been brothers, quirked the corners of his mouth up.

"Well, as much as i like sitting here, waiting for Magnus to show up, this is getting infuriating, isn't it?" he asked.

"You go ahead, or Izzy will murder both of us,"Alec replied. He had fought pillow fights with her often enough to know that if either of them did not show up to the party her new friend- Cara, was it?- was throwing, they would not survive the night.

"Well, if you show up in that..." Jace trailed off, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Alec asked. He wasn't sure why, but apparently, he couldn't wear them to the party. Why was wearing a sweater and jeans so unacceptable?

"Well, you go get dressed in something... more appropriate. I'll stall for you," Jace said, grinning. He got up and ran out of the library, ignoring the frustrated shout from the librarian. Alec smiled after him and got up, picking up his and Jace's textbook. He walked out calmly, thinking about Magnus.

Who was lying, sprawled out, face down, on the stairs.

"Magnus! " Alec yelled, sitting down beside Magnus and dropping his books. Magnus moaned softly, a sound that sent shivers running down Alec's spine.

"What happened here?" he whispered.

Magnus moaned again. "What?" he asked, turning his head towards Alec.

"Are you hurt?"  
"Don't know."  
"Don't know?"  
"Don't know."

Alec made a frustrated sound. "How can you not know if you're hurt?" he asked.

"Alexander," and his heart did a little flutter at the name, "I'm finding it extremely hard to move right now. Can you help me to my room? " Magnus asked.

Alec gulped and hoped he wasn't blushing. "Okay," he said. "Hold me." He grabbed Magnus' arm and pulled. Heavy, he thought, grimacing.

"Ow!" Magnus exclaimed, swaying slightly on his feet. "Alec, I'm going to take you up on that offer now." he said.

"Huh?"

Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulder, turned him around, and climbed onto his back. Alec stumbled. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as his just-one-year-older drawing tutor put his arms around his chest.

"There we go," Magnus sighed contentedly. "All set up."

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Alec hissed, feeling the eyes of the students on him.

"You said to hold you, so I am!" Magnus giggled.  
Alec sighed and started on his quest for Magnus' room, three flights up.  
***

  
Three flights later, Alec dropped Magnus rather unceremoniously outside his door, and dropped down next to him. He moaned. Passing students gave them weird looks. They were duly ignored.

"That hurt," Magnus said mildly. Alec had to strain not to raise his head to stare into the beautiful _beautiful_ pretty _pretty_ yellow green eyes.

"Yup."  
"How was your day?" Magnus asked blithely, smiling.  
"It was going nice until I did some weightlifting."  
"Me?"  
"Yup."

Magnus stayed silent, staring at Alec.

"Bye," Alec said suddenly, getting up. "I have a party to go to, and I'm getting late."  
Magnus perked up. "Can I come?"  
"Aren't you hurt?"

Magnus waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine, just got into a fight with a jock," he said, grimacing slightly.  
"Oh."

Magnus paused. "I'm not actually hurt, you know," he said carefully. "It was more of a verbal fight..."

Alec stared. "You... You made me carry you up three flights of stairs... even though _you're not hurt_?!"  
"...Yes?"

Alec threw his hands up. "No. I am not dealing with this." And he stalked off to his own room.  
Magnus grinned, and went inside. He knew exactly what party Alec was off to.


	2. Tricked confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec forgets to do something. He is going to regret it later, but Magnus, Izzy and Clary will have their fun in the meantime.

Alec stared at himself in the mirror. 

Izzy had given him clothes that she had bought just that weekend, but... were they supposed to be so _tight_?

He sighed. Well, no time left to change. Besides, if he didn't wear this, Isabelle would probably march him back to his room and physically pull the clothes on him.

He grabbed his phone off the shelf and ran out, closing the door behind him.

***

Magnus walked into the crowded room, smiling. This was his kind of place. He sought out Isabelle, Alec's sister. She was talking to that annoying egotistical blond.

"Hey, Mags!" Izzy greeted him enthusiastically.

"Izzy. Duck-o-phobe. Nice to see you." Magnus said, grinning.

Jace threw his hands up. "One time!" He stalked away.

"Plan still on?" asked Magnus, leaning in and grinning.

Izzy grinned up at him. "If he shows up in the clothes I gave him, I don't think you can resist!"

"That's encouraging," said Clary, walking up to them. She was holding a red plastic cup that had a red drink in it. 

Magnus took it from her. "Strong enough?"

"Yup," Clary smirked. "Just a sip; he won't be allowed to drive a car. Get him to drink the cup, he'll be adorable. I'm very curious, Izzy's built this up too much!" 

"Oh, don't worry. Alec won't know what hit him. He gets very _open_!" Izzy smiled and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, he owes me. He got me late to that other party two years apart."

"Remind me never to owe you," said Magnus, grinning as Clary and Isabelle did their special handshake, one that had too many loud claps.

***

Alec walked in, already a bit intimidated by the decorations. He looked around helplessly for a familiar face.

Someone suddenly clapped him on the back. "Alec, I am going to make you indebted to me forever," said Jace.

"Huh?"

"Izzy is planning to get you drunk. On your guard, brother."he smiled and walked away, whistling.

"Jace!" Alec yelled, but he had already disappeared into the crowd.

Alec frowned inwardly. Now what did he owe Izzy for?

"Hey, Alexander!" Magnus waved to him from across the room, where he had been grinning at something Clary- yeah, Clary, that was it- and Isabelle were doing with their hands. He was holding two red plastic cups, one of which he held forward to Alec as he walked towards him. "Drink?"

Alec almost laughed. Was this her plan? "No, thanks," he said, smiling at Magnus.

"Oh come on, Alexander!" he said and put the cup in his hands. Alec took it. He could just _not drink_ from it.

Magnus smiled, and Alec blushed. There was _just_ the right amount of impishness in that smile.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you carry me earlier," Magnus said, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Uh, it's okay..." Alec stammered out.

"Have a seat?" Magnus gestured at one of the dimly lit tables pushed to the wall.

"Yeah?" said Alec, unsure.

"Great!" Magnus dragged him to the table by his shoulders and sat down.

Alec, needless to say, was red as a ripe tomato.

"Well..." Magnus tipped his cup and finished off whatever was inside it, setting it down on the table with a gasp. "Did you choose your clothes yourself?"

Alec blinked. "Why?"

Magnus smiled. "You look cute."

Alec cursed his cheeks' capacity for blood.

"You too," he said, absentmindedly taking a sip from his cup.

"Hmm." Magnus smiled. "Don't I always?"

"Yeah..." Alec said, giving Magnus a grin. "Very sparkly!"

Magnus blinked. "...strong stuff..." Alec heard him mutter under his breath.

Alec put his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. "Why didn't you come to tutor me today?" He pouted and took another sip.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, taking the cup from Alec. "Alexander, I was lying on the stairs."

"I know," Alec sighed, taking back his cup. He was already looking drunk. "I missed you..."

Magnus choked on the sip he was taking from his new cup. " _Agh_ \- what?"

"I said I missed you," Alec explained patiently. "Why are you smiling like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, guys! This is my first fic, and I'm really excited about it. Would be nice if you could let me know what you think of it later...


	3. 'Mags,' says Alexander.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec throws out some more drunken confessions.

Magnus tried, but he could not stop the shit-eating grin that spread across his face. "That's nice," he said, surreptitiously turning on his phone's voice recorder.

"Why do you wear so much glitter?" Alec was stammering now, looking at Magnus with a puzzled glare. Magnus opened his mouth to answer, when a resigned sigh sounded from behind him.

"I warned him... Well," Jace shrugged, "not my fault."

"Traitor, " said Clary, appearing behind him.

Jace turned to her, smiling. "Hey, Clary!"

Clary smiled at him and turned to Magnus, her sweet smile turning into a mischevious one. "So he drank it?"

"Yes, and he has already complemented me on my glitter. What in the world did you put in that drink?" Magnus asked, grinning.

Clary shrugged. "Truth serum," she said. "Luke's a police officer."

"Give me some later," Magnus said absentmindedly. Alec was tugging on his sleeve in a most decidedly distracting manner.

"I want to tell you a secret," he tried to whisper. Magnus nodded seriously, hiding a grin. Alec frowned as Jace and Clary leaned in as one.

"No, not you. Only Mags," said Alexander.

"Mags?" Clary asked, bemused. Alec nodded vigorously.

"See, Mags is short for Magnus. It's my secret nickname..." he said, clapping his hands over his mouth in shock. "I didn't want to tell you that," he mumbled through his fingers.

They laughed.

"Yup, he's definitely cute. I'm going to bring Izzy here, she's missing all the fun!" Clary bounced away and Jace trailed after her like a lovesick puppy.

Magnus turned back to Alec. "So," he started. "Mags, huh?"


	4. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!

Alec awoke with a splitting headache.

  
He looked around, squinting. This was not his room... He looked down at himself, panicking. Thankfully, he was fully dressed. In extremely tight clothes.

He shaded his eyes from the light coming around the rainbow curtains and looked around. The campus- provided bed was covered in a blue, purple and pink striped sheet with 'fabulous' imprinted in gold across. The table had been spray-painted bright maroon. Alec closed his eyes. The bright colours were giving him a headache. He slowly edged to the floor, sighing at the number of clothes strewn across the room. He picked up a t-shirt, folded it and put it on the bed. He picked up a pair of jeans... and paused. They looked vaguely familiar...

Alec yelled and got up, dropping the jeans. Those were Magnus' jeans, he was in Magnus' room! Oh god, oh angel, what had he been doing last night?

He paused as he tried to remember. He could remember Magnus sitting down next to him at a table... at Clary's party... Jace likes Clary... Jace warned him... Izzy got him drunk.

Alec groaned and sat on the floor. He had probably done something he would regret for the rest of his life.

Someone turned the knob of the room's door. Alec made a split- second decision and rolled under the bed, cursing the decision as he made it.

Two people walked in- Alec recognised Izzy's heels and Magnus' shoes. They made his ass look so tempting...

Alec shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on not breathing. Magnus sighed.

"Well, he's not here. I was rather hoping he would stay. He looks so innocent when he's sleeping," he said. Isabelle flopped onto the bed, and Alec narrowly escaped a concussion.

"You can tell exactly when he figured out it was your room!" Izzy said. Alec could hear the smirk in her voice. "See, he's folded one of your shirts, and your jeans are half- folded."

"Can I see that video again?" asked Magnus, a half amused tone in his voice.

"Not yet," Izzy replied. "Let's go find him and show him."

"I bet he'll blush," said Magnus.

"Nobody will bet against that, Magnus," Izzy laughed and walked out, Magnus right behind her. Once they shut the door, Alec rolled out, cursing fluently enough to shock Jace.

He hoped his closet membership to Narnia hadn't been revoked. After all, with bullies like Sebastian around, there wouldn't be much chance of getting out of this without dying, either because of Sebastian or because of Izzy embarrassing him. If there was a video... Alec groaned and got up. He had a new mission: Avoid Izzy And Magnus( And Possibly All Human Contact ) until everyone has forgotten about The Thing I Did That I Don't Know About.


	5. That could have gone better...

"Great", Alec thought to himself. "Now I'm going to die of embarrassment."

Izzy had caught him trying to frantically ninja-walk to his room after a tiring day of hiding at the canteen. This was the first time he had bunked a whole day without being sick, so he was feeling a bit guilty, and this on top of that. Isabelle was showing him a video of him being drunk the previous night, and he was mortified. At the moment, the video him was trying to hug Magnus' arm.

"Did I really do that?" he wondered aloud.

"Yup," Izzy giggled. "Magnus thought it was pretty cute. I'm kinda proud of you, seeing as you needed to be drunk to tell him you nicknamed him 'Mags'."

"I told him that?"

"Yeah. He recorded your voice. He's been listening to it the whole day. He wants to see you, by the way."

"He wants to see me?" Alec was aware that he sounded pretty retarded, but come on. He had just been shown a video that proved his crush on Magnus and the now (commonly) known fact that he was gay.

"Yup. I think he wants to kiss you."

"Izzy!"

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"You already got me drunk! Stop torturing me!"

"I'm not joking. I really think he wants to kiss you."

Alec put his head in his hands and gave a long sigh. "The point, Isabelle, is not that Magnus wants to kiss me. The point is that I practically confessed to Magnus that I like him!"

Izzy shrugged, smirked, and walked out of the room, shutting the door. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Alec without taking his head out of his hands. He figured it was probably Jace, so he started to talk.

"What am I going to do, Jace? I told Magnus I liked him, and Izzy recorded it. At least she didn't put it online or send it to anyone. Now I have class with Magnus in a couple hours, and..." He sighed, shook his head and looked up. Jace was staring at him, with the redhead, Clary, right behind him. He froze. Both of them were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Jace," Alec groaned. "Tell me when you invite someone over."

"I tried, but I didn't see you the whole day. You bunked a whole day of classes to avoid Magnus, and now you want to go to your practically useless tuition with him?"

When Alec stared at him, Jace snorted. "I see Izzy didn't show you everything you told us yesterday. You said that you went to the classes only to meet Magnus, and not because you had trouble understanding anything. Good job, bro."

"Jace..." Alec swallowed. "How many people, exactly, know what I did and said last night?"

"Well," Clary started. "Simon was there, Izzy, Jace, me, Magnus, of course, and the bartender. Oh, and did Izzy tell you that you showed Magnus your phone contact for him?"

"Glittery Crush? That sounds like a fruit juice. Really, Alec, thought you had a better imagination than that!" piped in Jace, laughing.

"Yeah, and the contact photo was cute," said Clary. "You take nice candid shots. Nice collage skills, too."

"Oh my god, just stop!" Alec said, returning his head to his hands.

"I can come with you to meet Magnus," offered Jace.

"Don't want to,"mumbled Alec.

Clary sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, he likes you too. That's why he agreed to tutor you."

"What?" Alec looked at her.

"It's true," offered Jace, sitting down. "I mean, why do you think he holds your hands while showing you how to draw something, or why he sits so close to you while explaining something?"

"I thought he was just being nice," Alec said, confused. Jace snorted and rolled his eyes. Clary elbowed him.

"Well, by the way, I was talking to him a few days ago about hairstyles," she said gently. "During our conversation, three different people came up to him to ask for help with their studies, seeing as how you've apparently gotten so much better at yours. He turned them all down."

"Oh," Alec said. Jace and Clary looked at each other and grinned. 

"Okay, then. Let's find you something to wear to meet Magnus." said Clary.

"Why?" Alec looked at her. She might be Jace's girlfriend, but sometimes she made no sense.

"Because you have a date with him in an hour. Get up." 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?
> 
> Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm so late. I love you guys! Wait for the Malec date next time. There really hasn't been enough of that yet.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, OMG. Thanks for all the great comments! I've not been able to update because of my exams, but here you go. Happy new day!

Alec looked uncertainly at his reflection in the mirror. "Are you sure, Clary?"

Jace rolled his eyes and walked in through the door. "How many times are you going to ask her that?" he muttered.

Clary tossed Jace a warning look. Jace ignored it and leaned against the wall. "Yes. Alec, look at me." Alec turned around, straightening.

"Look, Magnus really likes you. It doesn't matter if you show up all dressed up, or in rags, or-"

"Actually, I'd prefer him naked, but we can save that for later," said a voice from the doorway. All three of them whirled around, Alec feeling a (now frequent) blush creeping up his throat.

Magnus stared at Alec, leaning against the open door, a teasing smirk on his face. He was wearing a bright green shirt with a black tie over a pair of black jeans, glitter all over his hair, clothes and face. Clary giggled suddenly, grabbed Jace's hand, and dragged him, protesting, out the door. Alec watched them go with a somewhat desperate feeling in his throat.

"Well, Alexander, since I have _finally_ managed to score a date with you, how about we go to that Java Jones' ? I'm sure you don't remember anything that happened yesterday, and  I don't want to be the one to tell you that- well, let's let Izzy tell you." Magnus grinned mischievously and held out his hand to Alec.

Alec stared at it dumbly. Magnus sighed.

"You're supposed to hold it." Magnus said, winking. "Do you need me to tutor you in that too?"

Alec blushed and grabbed onto the professed hand, somewhat hesitantly.

Magnus laughed and dragged him out the door, holding tight.

***

Alec stared at the table, searching desperately for a topic to talk about. He could feel Magnus' amused gaze on him and _it was not helping his nerves oh my god Magnus stop looking at me-_

"I like the tie," he said looking up and regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Magnus stared at him before breaking into a sly grin. "Thank you, Alexander. I have a lot of them. My favourite is a pair in red silk. Maybe I'll show them to you one day," he said, looking at his nails and trying to hide his smirk.

"You have a lot of ties?" Alec asked, sounding surprised. Magnus looked up, startled, and made a quick decision to make as many innuendos before Alec caught on. _His blush would look so appealing..._

"Yes, because I also have a lot of suits," he said, thinking about his past... experiments with role play.

"Why do you have suits?" Alec sounded genuinely puzzled, and Magnus found it extremely endearing.

"That's because I look good in suits," he said. Alec thought about this and suddenly looked down, blushing. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" said Magnus, leaning forward, putting his chin in his hands.

"Nothing," said Alec, peeking up through his lashes. "I'd like to see you in a suit." And promptly blushed.

Magnus grinned and took a sip of his double latte mocha with extra cream. Alec took a sip of his black coffee. 

"Well, you look nice too, Alexander," said Magnus, leaving the slightest trace of cream on his upper lip, hoping that Alec would take the bait.

"Uh, you have, uh..." stammered Alec, gesturing at his lips, and then leaning across the table and wiping it off.

_He took the bait!_

Magnus grinned. "Thank you, Alexander. Now-"

"Hey, Alexander!" said a voice from the door. "How's your first date going?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.


	7. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy. Just... Izzy.

In the doorway stood Isabelle, flanked by Jace, who had now taken to looking at his phone and smiling, probably at something his new girlfriend Clary had sent him.

  
_Good for them,_ thought Alec, _but do they have to interrupt my first date?_

Isabelle grinned and took a seat at Magnus' and Alec's table.

"So, how's it going?" she asked Magnus.

"Izzy!" groaned Alec and hid his palm in his hands.

Magnus grinned. "Well, if you hadn't come, Alec here would just be telling me about his preferences in my clothing choices."

Jace walked up and slapped Alec on his back. "Good for you, brother!"

Izzy grinned. "Well, if you've reached that far already, Jace?" she said.

"Okay, Izzy." He quickly tried to make a threatening face, though it was clear that he was trying not to laugh. "Magnus, don't hurt Alec, or we will hurt you."

Izzy sighed. "That the best you can think of? Wow, you would have thought this was your first time threatening Alec's dates."

Magnus looked at Izzy. "So, my pumpkin, you mean he has dated before?"

Izzy giggled. "No, mister. This is his first date!"

"Izzy," Alec muttered through his fingers, his ears deep red, "leave."

"Okay, hermano," she giggled. "Bye, Glittery Crush. Come on, Jace!"

Jace walked out, completely absorbed in his phone. Izzy sighed and, quickly kissing Alec's hair, whispered "I want details later! Bye!" and ran out after Jace, shouting "Wait for me, you useless idiot!"

Alec lifted his head, revealing a bright red face.

Magnus grinned. "Well, quite a whirlwind, that." He took a sip. "So, tell me. What colour do you prefer?"

Alec was slowly calming down. "I like blue," he said, sipping his own drink.

"All right. Now I know what colour to wear next time," said Magnus, acting nonchalant.

"What about you?"

Magnus choked on his drink. "Huh?"

"What colour do you like?" asked Alec patiently.

Magnus beamed inwardly. _Alec thought a next date was a given!_

"I am also quite partial to blue, Alexander," he said, smiling.

"It reminds me of the bright sky, the deep ocean, and your pretty eyes."

Cue: Alec's blush.  
***

"Oh my god, he _kissed you?_ " screamed Isabelle, grinning at Alec from her bed.

"No, I kissed him," sighed Alec from in front of the TV. "Stop screaming."

"Really cranking up the confidence there, Alexander," teased Jace, rolling over on the floor.

Alec blushed. "Stop it, guys!"

He got up, threw the remote at Izzy (who caught it and grinned) and walked out. (More like stumbled out, really, but he tried not to show it.)

"Our big brother is finally growing up," Izzy sighed to Jace and changed the channel.  
***

To: Glittery Crush  
_Hi_

To: Alexander  
_Hey! WYD?_

 **Changed "Glittery Crush" 's name to "Mags"**  
To: Mags  
_Getting bullied by Iz and Jace. Can we meet at the park?_

To: Alexander  
_Okay, when?_

To: Mags  
_How about right now?_  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I don't think continuing this is a good idea, cos I update too slow, and that's irritating to everyone. So there we go! That is the last chapter (unless you want me to add a sequel?)  
> I think I'll just write one shots from now on.


End file.
